


Working Too Hard

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dinner, Dinner Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Gil has been swamped at work, leading him to cancel plans with Jessica...again. But Jessica come up with a plan to salvage the night.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Working Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope everyone is doing well. Thought this idea was cute and showed a different side of Jessica. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it. Hope this eases the wait for the new episode a little too.

_‘Jess’, Gil let out a deep sigh, 'I'm gonna have to cancel tonight’_

_Things have been so crazy lately. It’s like every week there’s a new serial killer in New York. I can make it tonight. We have a stake out tonight. I can’t leave my team with this manic roaming the streets.’_

_'The Chief of Police is breathing down my neck to wrap this case up... can we do dinner next week? ‘_

_'Can I take a rain check?’_

_‘I’m buried in paperwork here, Jess. I won’t be able to make it tonight.’_

_'I swear I’ll make it up to you …'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

This was the twelfth time this month. Not that she was counting but … twelve times Gil and cancelled their plans. She hadn't even bothered getting dressed this time. She hadn't made a reservation either because cancelling was no fun.   
She found that the disappointment of getting undressed when he cancelled made her want a drink, something she had been trying to steer away from. Gil’s good influence clearly rubbed off on her. It had been more than a month since they had spent more than five minutes together. She missed him, Something she admitted to far easier now. A few passing phone calls between them didn't do much to help that unfortunately. Jessica sat at her vanity, sulking, her outfit hanging in the reflection behind her. She hadn't bothered changing it. It was green and Ainsley said she looked ‘hot’ in green. She told herself that whenever he was able to make it she’d put it on. She was now beginning to wonder when that would be.

The first few times hadn’t meant anything. Gil had been more than reliable over the last 20 years, a few cancelled dinners couldn't phase her. The next four or five times made her doubt herself. _Did I do something wrong? Did he just not want to spend time with me? Did he finally realize I’m not worth the trouble? No… right? _ _ _No.____ He’d assured her so many times that he wanted to be with her. That she was indeed good enough. She believed him. That couldn't be it.

Then, she asked herself, _When was the last time you saw Malcom?_ The answer assured her fears and insecurities. She hadn’t seen her son in over a month as well. He hand missed Sunday family dinner six times if she remembered correctly. At the time he used what, to her annoyance, had become his favorite excuse, Sorry, the team’s got another case!’, often forgetting that one was supposed to sound regretful when delivering an apology. She thinks back to her and Gil’s calls. The frustration and fatigue was poorly disguised and only increased with each passing day. Jessica’s heart sank. He must be exhausted, dealing with the worst the city has to offer constantly. She knew how seriously he takes his job, how much he cares for his team. He’s always been this way. It's who he was.  
And here she was feeling sorry for herself and pouting in her mirror and Gil was probably sitting in his office at the precinct overworked and worn-out.

Well that just won’t do.

Jessica got off the stool at her vanity and got to work. Delving back into her closet, bypassing the dress she had set aside completely, cell phone in hand, Jessica put her plan into action. It didn’t take long at all to talk about things in place and soon Adolpho was opening her door and after a few short stops along the way they arrived at their destination. She stepped out in front of the precinct.

For more than a moment Jessica hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe he was too busy? Had he left already? It’s pretty late already… The sound of Adolpho clearing her throat and giving her a questioning, ‘Ma’am?’ as he gestures to the items on the back seat. Recollecting herself she gave him a curt nod, letting him know to remove the items. When she saw him loading up his arms she stopped him, ‘Actually, I think I will carry these myself.’ The questioning look returned but having worded for her for a great many years he knew that she was capable of a great many surprises. He smiled and handed the bags over. ‘Would you like me to wait for your return, Ms. Whitly?’, Adolpho asked, the curiosity poorly disguised. ‘No. You may take the night off’, Jessica replied with a small smile and an upward tilt of her head. A little chuckle escaped them both as he walked her to the doors and held them open for her pass without obstruction. He watched her enter the elevator then walked back to the Mercedes. He decided to park around the block and wait for half an hour, just in case what he inferred was his boss’ romantic gesture doesn’t go as planned and she needed a ride back to the house. Luckily he never received any calls for her return.

Jessica stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor and easily navigated her way through the floor and toward Gil’s office. There had not been many officers , it was 10: 37 pm after all, but that didn’t stop her from getting strange looks from the few officers present. The closed blinds were unusual but typically a sign that the Lieutenant wanted privacy. He stomach unsettled again at the idea of him having left already but she glimpsed Detective Tramel in the Squad room upon approach so it was likely Gil was here as well. It took a little work but Jessica managed to knock on the glass panel on the office door and then waited.

The faint sound of an office chair rolling backward and a few short but solid steps let her know he was coming to the door. After a short peep through the blinds, the door flung open, ‘Jess?’ ‘Surprise?!’, Jessica replied , not quite able to decipher the expression on his face. She quirked her brows up and looked up at him though them, her lips pursed as she waited for his retort. ‘ May I come in?’

Her quiet question spurred action as he stood to the side and with a sweeping gesture allowed her inside. ‘What are you doing here, Jessica?’, Gil asked what she assumed had been the question on his face all along. ‘Well, I know you have been absolutely swamped with work recently so you haven’t been able to make dinner.-’, she started but was interrupted by Gil. ‘I’m sorry, Je-’, Gil began but was promptly stopped when she put her hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture. ‘No need to apologize. I completely understand. I’m not upset. But I figured since you couldn't make it to dinner,’ Jessica gave a small nod toward the bags in her arms and a hopeful smile in Gil’s direction, ‘ maybe I could bring the dinner to you?’

Gil’s face remained quizzical and Jessica couldn’t help but feel like she shouldn't have come. ‘That’s if you still want to have dinner with me, of course? I understand if you are too busy. I can alw-’, she rambled on as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking down at the bags and her feet, inwardly preparing herself for him to ask her to leave. Instead , she felt him take the bags out of her arms and palace them on the desk behind her and then take her hands in his, ‘That’s a wonderful idea, Jessica.’ Still not completely certain, Jessica tentatively looked up and into his eyes. Looking back down at her, were the soft, loving brown eyes she had come to depend on for comfort and assurance over the last twenty years. The stress lines and tiredness that had marred his strong features a few moments ago and dissipate, his smile as genuine as ever, ‘I’d love to have dinner with you, Jess.’  
Any uncertainty she had about coming here was now gone. She felt Gil’s eyes canvas her approvingly. Her choice of strappy sandals, curve hugging jeans ( _lord knows how far she dug to find these damn things_ ) and a soft, grey, cold shoulder cashmere Tom Ford sweater. He seemed surprised at her choice of attire but if his face was anything to go by he liked the change.

She smiled up at him for a moment and with a little tug of her hand as she turned sound, they stood facing his desk, ‘I took the liberty of ordering from that little deli you and Malcom love so much.’  
‘You got Franchesco’s? You remembered?’, Gil asked with quiet amazement. It had been years since he’d first taken her and Malcom there for sandwiches. Little Malcolm loved the sandwiches, the vintage jukebox in the far corner next to his favorite booth and the fact that he would get a free piece of chocolate cake every time they went. It had been their favorite place ever since.

____‘____ I always remember the important things. Especially the things that make my boys happy. ’Jessica replied simply.

‘But he closes at 9:30, how did you even get these?’, Gil replied almost giddily.  
‘I may have mentioned the order was for a certain NYPD Lieutenant. Francesco was more than happy to help his favorite customer.’, She responded with more than a hint of pride that she had pulled it off.’ I wasn’t sure but if I remembered correctly you're partial to a Cuban sandwich with extra cheese and mustard? ’  
‘Perfect! Exactly how I like it. What did you get for yourself?’ Gil asked, taking the sandwich she had handed to him. ‘I got myself a Club sandwich. He makes the best ones I’ve ever had.’  
‘Drinks? I’ve been officially off the clock for the last hour ’ Gil inquired, knowing her to never be the type to forget that part of a meal. He was getting her to cut down on the alcohol but even he could use a drink after the month he has been having.  
‘Moscato! Fontanafredda Moncucco to be precise.’, Jessica replied, whipping the bottle and two wrapped glasses out of the other bag. They shared a laugh at her enthusiasm. She cracked the bottle with the skill of a professional as Gil put the sandwiches on the plates she had brought along. They set about setting his desk like a dinner table, then then took their seats. It felt oddly familiar and domestic but neither said anything

‘Bon Appetit !’, Jessica declared with a smile. They both dug into their sandwiches, every bite was delicious and the wine went surprisingly well with it, something Jessica patter self on the back for. They talked when their mouths weren’t full and laughed even more. The night was perfect. Filled with everything she had truly wanted, fabulous company and great food and wine. The fact that she was eating dinner of deli sandwiches and wine at the police precinct was inconsequential to her. She had everything she needed right here.

Gil had felt guilt roll in his stomach when he had called earlier in the night to cancel on his palms with Jessica again. He could hear the poorly masked disappointment swell with each passing cancellation and ill fated promise to make it up to her. He was beginning to think he was losing her. The mountain of paperwork in his desk mocked him and his plans. Tried to remember to call but that just served to make him long to see her even more. He had made up his mind to do as much work as possible this week so he could spend the next week making up for lost time . Having finished his eighth case repost of the night, the frustration and sluggishness had set in. He rocked back in his chair and ran his palms over his face, trying to will himself to continue. Then he heard a knock. Though the initial shock of seeing Jessica at the door took a little while to shake off, from that point on, his night had been infinitely better.  
She had gone through a tremendous amount of trouble, all so they could spend some time together, any way they could. This would be a night he would always remember.

The couple finished their sandwiches and they moved their evening over to the small, notoriously uncomfortable couch with the famously comfortable blanket on the other side of the room. Somehow, tonight the chair felt just right as they sat beside one another. Jessica leaned onto him and he put an arm around her. They sat quietly, sipping away at their remaining wine before placing the glasses on the floor at the side of their feet. They relaxed totally in each other's embrace. ‘Thank you for tonight, Jessica It was wonderful ’, Gil spoke quietly into her ear and his fingers stroked her arm languidly. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it. ’, she replied contently. ’I really am sorry about cancelling on you so many times.’, he apologized again.

Jessica adjusted herself a little so she could look at him, placing her hand on his chest to steady herself, ‘You don't have to apologize. You had a tough job, sometimes that means you won't be able to make it. That’s fine. You have put so many things aside over the years for me and the kids. I know it won't always be like this. You always make time for me. I’m just glad I could make time for you.’ She placed a kiss on his lips and then resumed her spot with her head on his chest. She felt his arms five her a firm squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head. ‘How did I get so lucky?’, Gil asked no one in particular. Jessica smiled and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter as well. Slouching back just a little more, Gil threw the blanket around them and relaxed. It didn't take long for sleep to claim them both.

___**Bonus!**___

Malcolm, in typical Malcolm fashion, had solved the case. Of course he had. He hightailed it to Gil’s office at full speed at this ungodly hour. Just as he was approaching the door he was stopped in his tracks by JT, ‘Woah there, Speed racer! Slow down.’ ‘I solved the case! I need to tell Gil! I know who the killer is. -’,Malcolm babbled out. ‘ That ‘s gonna be a small problem.’, JT retorted before cracking the door open just enough so Bright could stick his head in.

Malcolm took it in. His mom and Gil were fast asleep on the couch in his office, the plates, large brown bags from Fanchescos and the wine glasses at their feet would imply that they had had dinner prior to their current dozing. He pulled back and let JT close the door. Unsure of what to say he just walked to the squad room , told JT what he had found out and then dreamily drifted home with one question on his mind

_Was his mom wearing jeans?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
